The Chase
by Angel of Light and Hope
Summary: Why is Judai running? And is he scare? The stoic Judai is scare? (season 4, between episode 160 & 161)


**I'm using Japanese names for the characters.**

**Timeline: Season 4, between episode 160 and 161**

* * *

_I never knew my sister have that kind of personality; I always knew that my sister is like me, well almost consider that I'm tied upside down on a tree near to the Obelisk girl dormitory and here I thought she won't do that which I forget the command. It's not that bad since I'm high away from the ground away from my fan girls but I'm starting to feel my head hurts cause of the blood is rushing to my brain. I wonder if my friends can help me down from here before those beasts will tear me into pieces._

Narrator

Judai Yuki was taking a nap in his dark room in his dorm, the room was dark with the curtains covering the window and it was quiet. Pharaoh was on the top bunk, a small yellow sphere came out from Pharaoh's mouth. The sphere transformed into a spirit of a human or Judai's case would be Professor Daitokuji's spirit.

"He really has change – nya" said Daitokuji

The professor was thinking how that in his dorm only one student remain while the others were already in Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue but yet this student chose to stay.

"Judai, I wonder if you know how you have change in three years – nya" said Daitokuji

A sudden knock on the door has woken Judai up.

Judai's POV

I was having a nice nap, sigh, must be my friends trying to get me for the graduation or class. Either way I'm just going to ignore them. The knock still continues until 5 minutes then sudden silence.

BAM

The door just flew and smashed through my window. In my mind, I was shocked and wonder who would do that and the person have to pay for that damage.

"Judai"

That's a female voice, I hoped it's not Rei consider that she's half of my age. I was thinking to tell her off but before I could do that, I was dragged off my bed, my butt made contact with the ground and heading to the outdoor. I was thinking this couldn't be Blair because she can't be this strong to drag me and smashed the door open. I saw Pharaoh and Daitokuji-sensei staring at the figure that was dragging me. As soon we were outside, I was blinded with the sunlight temporary since I've been in my dark room for 2 days.

"May I asked who's this lady so I can be an assistant?" I asked monotonous

Instead I was hoist and standing on my two feet then spun around to face my attacker.

Narrator

In the academy's cafeteria, three students were having their sad breakfast before class with other students.

"I wondered when aniki will come out," said the teal hair boy

"I don't know Sho-senpai," said dark blue hair girl

"This platoon is nothing without aniki," said the bandana boy

BOOM

Every student was looking at the entrance of the cafeteria to look that who would disrupt his their quiet breakfast. What they didn't expect to find Judai all sweating and panting, he was frantically scared for some reason.

"Sho!" screamed Judai

He ran towards his friend and grabbed Sho by the collar.

"Hide me! She's coming!" said Judai

"Judai, come here you." a seductive voice

Judai froze with fear and looked toward the entrance of the cafeteria and saw Asuka with her seductive smile. The girls were shocked to see that the Obelisk's queen smiling like that, the guys were mesmerize to see her and their eyes were all heart shape but it was shattered when Asuka hugged and kissed Judai on the lip like they're a couple. The girls were shell-shocked for this kind of act, while Kenzan, Sho and Rei were speechless. Judai dropped Sho and ran out of the cafeteria with his red face, Asuka skipped like a happy little girl to hunt down Judai, leaving behind the stun students in the cafeteria.

Manjoume's POV

"Geez Fubuki-san, you owe me for your rescue." While I was dusting myself from rescuing Fubuki from his rabid fan girls and untying him from a tree.

"Thanks for the rescue." Said Fubuki

"What did you do for you to be in that situation?" I asked

"Well…" he was thinking

"I hypnotise my sister to show her romantic or girly side toward the guy she really like." Said Fubuki

Hypnotise? I was going to ask why did he do that but suddenly I was grabbed by the collar and lifted from the ground.

"What's your problem?" I was irritated somebody would grab me by the collar until I saw who it was.

"Slacker? What's wrong with you?" I was confused and was more confused with his frightened expression. Is that a lipstick on his cheek?

"Wow Judai-kun, I didn't know you got kissed. May I know who kissed you?" Fubuki was smirking thus leading to my jealousy towards the slacker.

I flipped Judai because of my jealousy of him getting a kiss while I don't, then I felt somebody grabbed me again and the next thing I know I was flying out of the window.

Judai's POV

Asuka hugged and kissed me but not like a friendly way but more passionate and its starting to scare me. The scary thing is that she just threw Manjoume out of the window after he flipped me. I heard a rustle before I heard a crash. When I peer over the shatter window, I saw Manjoume has landed on top of Mitsuru, both of them were knocked out. Suddenly I felt something on my back and a breeze on my neck. I turned to see it was Asuka with a sweet smile but this time I felt I was in trance looking at her hazel eyes.

_Flashback_

_When I was facing my assaulter, my brain just stopped looking at Asuka's sweet smile and her eyes were filled with passion or was it love? Before I can say anything, she just lip locked or kissed me right on my lips. My heart just beats faster than normal all of a sudden. After the kissed, she lifts my chin up but she has that glint in her eye. I was starting to sweat because this is something that I never felt before and it scares me. So I ran away from her and climbed a tree when I think she's not following me._

"_Ok, I just got to think what is going on."_

"_Are you thinking about our wedding?"_

"_What wedding…." Wait a minute, didn't' I lose her a minute ago? So I faced to the owner of the voice and saw Asuka's face an inch away. __**Gulp**_

"_Judai, I will tell you that you are my fiancé. Meaning, you are going to marry me." My mind just froze for a second before she kissed me by the lips._

"_You are so cute, I wish I could see you like this." Asuka giggled_

….. I just remembered what she told me, that's where I started to shake because I never experience this before and this is not related to dueling.

Fubuki's POV

I can't believed my sister just threw Manjoume-kun out of the window right after he flipped Judai-kun, I take it back this is dangerous and at the same time amusing. I'm looking at Judai-kun who was in trance, I knew my sister could enchant any guy which I thought wouldn't be possible for this dense guy. Sadly it didn't last long when Judai-kun started to shake in fear and zip passed us and right into Chronos-sensei's class. When I looked at my sister, she has that kind of feeling that I don't have. Oh boy, somehow this could end up really bad for Judai but this is too entertaining since I've never seen my sister like this before. She just walked casually toward to Chronos-sensei's class.

"Fubuki-sempai, what happen to Asuka-senpai? And why is Judai-sama afraid?"

I turned around to see Kenzan-kun, Sho-kun and Rei-chan, they have a shocked and confuse expression, I was about to answer instead a shriek came out. Ok, definitely that was from Chronos-sensei. We ran head toward his class to see a class full of dopey face students. I saw Chronos-sensei petrified.

"Sensei, what happened?" I asked

Chronos POV

_Flashback_

_Mamamia, I can't believe my price pupil is being seductive toward the dropout boy in front of my class._

_And coincidentally, I was explaining about maiden's love effect in words instead there's a demonstration._

"_You know Judai, you should come to my room and duel with me." said Asuka with a wink toward Judai._

_That did it, my class just passed out with their dopey face on. I returned my sight towards the couple, I can see that the dropout boy was stepping back while Asuka was advancing with her seductive smile. I was going to say instead Asuka said._

"_Detention, you are sleeping with the fishes." With her glare_

Judai, just ran out of class while Asuka walk casually before running. I shrieked in my life, this is a nightmare.

"Sensei, what happened?"

I was faced a group of students which I recognize as dropout boy friends. Tenjoin-kun asked me again what happened, I sighed and told them.

Narrator

For half a day, Judai has been running around the academy to escape from Asuka and he was getting tired and hungry. Judai stopped near the library to get his breath, before he even could take a breather; he was dragged into the library with his mouth covered by four hands. He struggled to get free.

"Relax aniki, its us." Said Sho

"I thought it was Asuka." Judai relieved

"You have a lot of explaining dropout boy." Said Chronos-sensei

"Judai-sama, are you ok?" asked Rei

"What happened to you aniki? And what's up with those lipsticks?" asked Kenzan

"I don't know. She just dragged me and started to kiss me like crazy even by the lip 5 times already. She even followed me into the guys spring bath and she was exposed!" Judai explain with his red face.

Utter silence in the library after Judai's outburst since only them, then Fubuki started to laugh and rolling on the floor. The group were staring at the brunette with confusion.

"Hahahaha. I didn't know that hypnosis works and you will be the victim then again this is so worth it. I even captured of you (pointing at Judai) enchanted with my sister. Hahaha." Laughed Fubuki.

Fubuki stopped laughing suddenly because he felt a huge scary aura, he looked up and saw the group were very pissed at him except for Judai who was confuse.

"uh oh" whimpered Fubuki.

"I will deal with you later" said Chronos-sensei, Rei, Sho and Kenzan at the same time.

"Wait, wait. I know how to undo it." Fubuki said.

"Tell us." The group said (except for Judai who was still confuse)

"Right. Judai, come here first." Fubuki said

Judai, approached Fubuki. Fubuki whispered to Judai. Judai's face became redder than his Slifer's blazer.

"Fine, I will do it." Stammered Judai.

Judai's POV

I can't believe that I have to be really romantic and kiss her by the lips, I'm so going to get Fubuki-san back for this when I'm done dealing with Asuka.

"Judai dear, where are you?"

oh boy, **gulp**, I saw the others were hiding behind the book shelf so no disruption.

"In here Asuka."

When Asuka entered the library, I saw her hair was still wet and she has that vanilla scent around her. I didn't know she's that attractive. Wait a minute, o great, I'm falling for my girl friend. Well here goes and hopefully she won't hurt me. **Gulp**

"My, you look breath-taking. I can see why most guys fall for you and people called you Obelisk's Queen."

I walked with all my confidence that I have and wing it.

Are you an angel or witch?

I can't run away from you no matter what

You have captivated me

You are hazardous

You have a spirit to fight

You lift my spirit

You're my friend

Will you be my girlfriend?

I said it seductively without me realizing that I could do this naturally. I saw Asuka was blushing madly, I even felt myself blushing madly but in order to end this I have to continue. When I'm closed enough to Asuka, I lift her chin with my finger, preparing myself that kiss to get her of from that brother's of her spell. As soon I kiss her passionately and slowly release her from the kiss.

"I knew this would work," she said

Wait what?

* * *

**Either that was too long or too much blabbering, leave your review or your comment. I might consider epilogue or make Asuka and Jaden's POV**


End file.
